Je cherche
by Sayo June
Summary: Ma fiction Vk avec mon propre perso Sayo June Arigara avec sa propre histoire les personnages reste les mêmes que ceux de l'anime mais d'autres  2,3  seront de moi-même xD  merci de me dire si vous aimez ou pas sa serait gentille :D


Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour à l'académie Cross je suis un peu stresser...enfin non vais devoir rentrer dans la classe comme si de rien n'était où je devrais surement me présenter car je suis déjà en retard moi qui voulait me lever à l'avance pour pouvoir faire un petit tour dans l'académie ses fichu.D'ailleurs pourquoi avoire accepter de venir ici ses du n'importe quoi...j'étais très bien là où j'étais je n'ai rien demander moi...Mon oncle à réussi à me faire accepter...mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais...

FASH BACK

Kaien : Allez s'il te plait Sayo June *les larmes aux yeux*

Je croisa les bras lui tourna le dos et lui dit : Non.

Kaien : tu auras tout ce que tu veut !

Je me retourna intèressé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Moi : Tout ?

Kaien : Eh bien...

Moi : Alors m'apprêta à m'en aller quand enfin il me rappela.

Kaien : D'accord !Tu auras tout ce que tu veut mais dans la mesure du possible d'accord ?

Moi : Je peut choisir la couleur de mon uniforme ?

Kaien : *hésite* Oui si tu veut mais pas trop voyant quand...

Je le coupa en lui sautant au cou et lui fit plein de gros bisous.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je me mis à sourire en me rappelant ce que j'avais fais et en voyant la couleur de mon uniforme qui était rose flashi,apès tout je n'avais pas promis que je n'allais rien prendre de voyant...je le changerais de couleur dans le pire des cas.

Je suis encore fatigué et je n'ai aucune envie d'allé en cour j'ai donc décider que j'irais le lendemain.J'enfile quand même mon uniforme et je vais faire mon tour dans les couloirs et dans la y avait des arbres dans un genre de petits jardin il n 'y avait rien à dire mon oncle avait parfaitement réussi son Acadé me baladant je m'arrêta en dessous d'un arbre et m'allongea un moment jusqu'à entendre des cris de filles complètement ahuri d'après ce que j'ai se dirigeaient vers une porte d'un pavillon je me leva pour voir où est-ce qu'elle se dirigeait je les vis se diriger vers une grande porte grillé avec tout au dessus un signe de continua de m'approcher jusqu'à ce que la porte s' vis des uniformes blancs mais ses tout ce que j'ai vue avant que les filles me passent dessus m'écrasent et s'attroupent devant la porte.J'étais à terre mais quand je me leva et me retourna vers les filles avec un regard noire elles se dispèrsèrent toutes sur le côté et un silence de mort s'installa (je crois leur avoir fait peur...) me laissant une place pour pouvoir passer je passa en les regardant tour à tour avec un regard qui auraient pu les tuer si j'en avais eu le pouvoir je continua à avancer et visiblement les élèves habiller de blanc avaient l'air d'avoir assister au spectacles je m'avanca jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu s'arrête devant moi ne me laissant pas passer.

Sayo-June : Tu ne comptes pas t'enlever ses sa ?

? : étrange...

Il commença à tourner autour de moi comme un vautour ce qui ne ma pas plus je mis ma main sur son front l'empêchant de refaire un tour.

Sayo-June : Ecoutes-moi bien baka !à ces mots je sentis toutes les filles vêtues de noir me regarder d'un regard noire et retenir leur souffle comme si je venais d'insulter le roi. Tu as intèrêt à me laisser passer sinon sa va être ta fête et je ne plaisante pas...

Je décida de passer par moi-même sur le côter il ne me retint pas je partis continuer mon petit tour sous le regard choqué des filles en noire et le regard satisfait du autres élèves ceux qui étaient en blanc me regardaient eux aussi mais je n'arrivais pas à déceler ne serait-ce qu'un seule émotion dans leur é dans mon couloir je croisa le directeur qui me fit signe de le suivre.

Kaien : Tu étais où ?

Sayo-June : J'étais dehors pourquoi ?

Kaien : Au matin je parle tu n'étais pas en cour.

Sayo-June : Eh bien...personne ne ma réveiller je n'ai pas voulu aller en retard alors j'ai fais un petit tour...

Kaien : Que sa ne se reproduise plus...Je serais onliger de te punir porchaine fois.

Sayo-June : Mais...

Kaien : Tu peut y aller je ne veut plus avoir à te faire aucune remarque.

Je me leva en grognant intèrieurement jamais il ne m'avait parler sur ce ton froid et sé savais que je devais me tenir à carreaux mais il n'a rien dit sur mon uniforme ses déjà ressortis et fit encore un petit tour il fesait nuit je m'asseya sur une fontaine qui n'était pas très loin de mon pavillon et réfléchis à cet imbécile qui m'avait barrer la route le matin-même et à tout le groupe qui était la y avait un grand brun aux yeux presque rouge un grand roux aux yeux brun une fille rousse aussi et un garçon aux cheveux argenté grand aussi avec des yeux y en avaient d'autre mais je n'ai pas pu les analyser correctement et l'autre imbécile il m'a fait perdre mon fus sortie de mes pensées quand j'entendis des bruits de pas je n'ouvris cependant pas les yeux.

Sayo-June : Qui que vous soyez interdiction de me deranger...

? : Tu sais ses interdit de rester dehors à de telles heures.

Je sursauta je pensais que cette personne n'allait pas me parler après ce que je venais de dire.J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le grand brun de tout à l'heure cette fois il souriait je fus un moment confuse.

? : Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais m'appelle Kaname Kuran...

Sayo-June : Je m'appelle Sayo-June Arigara enchanté.

Je fis une petite révérence pour avoir l'air plus souria puis repris.

Kaname : Ses bien toi la nouvelle ?

Sayo-June : Oui ses bien moi...mais il n'y a que moi comme nouvelle ?

Kaname : Non mais tu es bien la seule à avoir été remarqué dès le premier jour.

Il souria et cette fois il y avait de la sincèrité dans son regard je le fixa un moment et me perdis dans ses crois qu'il m'avait remarqué car il cligna des yeux me regarda puis me demanda si je voulais bien qu'il me raccompagne j'accepta et nous parlions dans le chemin il s'excusa pour son ami le blond de tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il s'appellait Aido et que par moment s'était un vrai imbécile je souria et lui demanda qui était les autres.

Kaname : Si tu veut demain je te les présenterais.

Sayo-June : Euh...Eh bien

Kaname : Ne t'inquiète pas ils se sont pas bien mèchants tu devrais t'entendre avec Rima...

Sayo-June : Avec qui ?

Kaname : Rima est la fille rousse avec des couettes.

Sayo-June : Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entendrais avec elle ?

Kaname : Nous sommes arrivé je te laisse...et fais attention il s'en passe des choses la -bien.

Il partit sans répondre à ma question ce qui avait le don de m'énérver à un point...Je finis par aller dans ma chambre je m'endormis bien questions pleins la tête à commencer par Kaname comment pouvait-il me donner rendez-vous sans me donner d'heure ni d'endroit ?Tant pis je devrais surement le chercher partout.


End file.
